Fight or Flight
|next = |season = 3 |number = 1 }}"Fight or Flight" is the first episode of the third season of . Overall, it is the twenty-forth episode. It aired on April 11, 2018. Synopsis The crew deals with the fallout over betrayal while caught in the middle of the war between Earth and Mars. and hatch an escape plan. Recap The episode begins in the UN Building, dealing the political fallout from the shooting war above Ganymede. pressures to formally declare war on Mars. After great hesitation and a question about the whereabouts of , Sec-Gen Gillis moves forward with a formal declaration of war. On the Rocinante, all crew members are cleaning up after the protomolecule hybrid's recent time on the ship, attempting to clear all the protomolecule residue on the ship. The whole crew is patching up in different parts of the ship. and discuss the fall out of Naomi's decision to give the protomolecule sample, that she said she had launched into the Sun. Amos, says "Naomi isn't the person he thought she was." , upset by the whole situation, unloads his frustration onto the coffee machine in the Rocinante galley. Holden then sits down with Prax and discusses his issues with "tilting at windmills". It is shown that a mysterious mass of protomolecule goo remains undetected beneath some piping near the reactor where Amos and Alex were cleaning/repairing. On the Guanshiyin, leaves to recover the tech she punched earlier while Avasarala and an injured remains hooked up to a medical unit. With the help of the tech named Theo, the group of Avasarala, Bobbie and Cotyar move to the flight deck. Bobbie is then ambushed with an electrical surge that disrupts and knocks out her power armor for the time, but Cotyar quickly shoots the two crewman on the deck. Realizing that most of the ship controls have been overridden by security system after the nearby UN escort ship has fired missiles at the Guanshiyin, the plan is get Bobbie and Avasarala onto the racing pinnace Razorback to escape from the UN attack. Bobbie has to circumvent the security override locking the doors in order to get both herself and Avasarala into the docking bay. To circumvent the security, Bobbie goes to the outer hull of the ship, using the weapon on her suit to cut a way out. After a near fatal slip, Bobbie eventually makes her way to the outside of the docking bay. Bobbie forces her way through a lock and into the bay, opening an airlock for Avasarala to enter the Razorback. After Avasarala gives some information to Cotyar regarding the secretive messages sent from Errinwright, Bobbie and Avasarala get into the Razorback, Cotyar and the tech use the dropship to flee the Guanshiyin which is destroyed by UN attack soon after. On Tycho Station, Fred and discuss the acquisition of the protomolecule sample from Naomi. Fred says he has already contacted about getting access to the scientist , so the OPA can control the protomolecule. Drummer is upset because Fred decided to contact Dawes after what he did previously. Without giving Drummer much of a choice, Fred informs Drummer she will be sent on a mission to rescue the Nauvoo and transform it into a military behemoth for the Belt. On the Rocinante, Naomi wants to go back to Tycho Station and tries to convince Amos and Alex that it is the best option available. While Holden reviews some sensor logs on the Rocinante, he discovers the protomolecule made a signal on Io, which is where he deduces is the location of . The whole crew gets together to discuss what they should do next, they are about to be in a combat zone, being close to escalating situation over Ganymede. When Naomi makes a plea for her plan of returning to Tycho, Holden declares it is a new day, he apologizes to Prax for using him and his daughter for information and states that protomolecule doesn't matter anymore, Mars, The UN and the OPA all have it. Holden states his new plan is to rescue Mei on Io. After some hesitation from Naomi, Amos says he is in and Alex is going to setup a flight plan. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as * Terry Chen as *Nick E. Tarabay as *Cara Gee as Co-Starring *Briana Templeton as Belter Waitress Tina *David Chinchilla as Guanshiyin Pilot *David Patrick Green as Admiral "Murrin" *David Tompa as Theo Simibelli *Jonathan Whittaker as *Samora Smallwood as UN Naval Attaché "Kosove" Media |-|Images= File:3x01 1.jpg File:3x01 2.jpg File:3x01 3.jpg File:3x01 4.jpg File:3x01 5.jpg File:3x01 6.jpg File:3x01 7.jpg File:3x01 8.jpg File:3x01 9.jpg File:3x01 10.jpg File:3x01 11.jpg File:3x01 12.jpg File:3x01 13.jpg File:3x01 13.jpg File:3x01 14.jpg File:3x01 15.jpg File:3x01 16.jpg File:3x01 17.jpg File:3x01 18.jpg File:3x01 19.jpg File:3x01 20.jpg File:3x01 21.jpg File:3x01 22.jpg File:3x01 23.jpg File:3x01 24.jpg |-|Vieos= S03E01-Death of Morning Joe Trivia * The opening image of a stray bolt and nut floating in space near Venus resembles the cover art for the Rush album Counterparts on Wikipedia. Cast credits on-screen S03E01-MidrollCredits 00g.jpg|Chad L. Coleman as Frederick Lucius Johnson S03E01-MidrollCredits 01g.jpg|Terry Chen as Praxideke Meng S03E01-MidrollCredits 02g.jpg|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar S03E01-MidrollCredits 03g.jpg|Cara Gee as Drummer S03E01-ClosingCredits 00g.jpg Category:Season 3